Butterfly Pea
by Alice Klein
Summary: Kehangatan dua cangkir teh dengan madu, dan irisan lemon.—AsaKaru. Happy reading, review please! X3


Sebenarnya pagi ini, Karma ingin sekali tidur seharian. Mengingat hari ini juga masih hari libur dari serangkaian hari libur panjang nasional (bahkan Karma sampai terkena sindrom liburan panjang. Lupa hari, lupa tanggal). Namun, rencana hanya tinggal rencana. Sebab ia dibangunkan oleh suara dering nyaring telepon genggamnya dan dengan ogah-ogahan ia membuka pesan yang masuk.

' _Hari ini datanglah ke rumahku. Aku bosan.—A.G'_

 _Geez_ , dasar perusak liburan.

Karma segera membalas pesan tersebut.

' _Bilang saja kalau kau kesepian~ Oh! Perlukah sekalian aku bawakan_ wasabi _untuk menyumpal hidungmu agar kau berhenti menggangguku saat liburan, Asano-kun?—A. K'_

Tidak perlu menunggu balasan. Karma hanya tinggal bersiap-siap dan pergi ke rumah Asano.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** ** **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** © **Yuusei Matsui******

 **Butterfly Pea** **© Alice Klein**

 **Pair :** **AsaKaru** **[Asano (jr)** **x** **Karma]**

 **Warning :** **Plotless (intinya cuma pengen liat Karma doki-doki /apaan/)  
**

 _ **"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Perjalanan Karma menuju rumah Asano tidak memakan waktu banyak. Hanya butuh sepuluh menit jika memakai sepeda (Karma lebih senang naik sepeda dan memacunya dengan kencang).

"Ah, kau datang juga," sambut Asano ketika membuka pintu. "Mana _wasabi_ -nya?"

"Hee, tidak jadi, ah. Koleksiku terlalu berharga untuk orang sepertimu," jawab Karma ringan.

Asano terkekeh, "Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin mencobanya," Pemuda surai jingga itu memberi gestur pada Karma untuk masuk. "Tunggulah di ruang tengah. Jika butuh apa-apa, aku ada di dapur untuk membuat teh."

Karma berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Matanya seolah memindai ke seluruh ruangan. Ornamen klasik khas era victoria selalu berhasil menarik hati Karma meskipun ini bukanlah kunjungan pertamanya ke kediaman Asano. Situasi saat ia berkunjung pun selalu sama, sepi. Tidak ada orang lain selain Asano junior di sini.

Sama seperti keadaan di rumah Karma.

Tidak lama Asano menyusul Karma ke ruang tengah dengan membawa nampan yang berisi teko serta dua cangkir dengan ukiran mewah, sebotol madu, dan beberapa irisan lemon di sebuah piring kecil. Setelah meletakan semuanya di atas meja, Asano menuangkan likuid bebas kafein tersebut. Cairan berwarna biru pun segera memenuhi tiap cangkir. Uap-uap beraroma bunga seketika tercium. "Aku harap kau senang teh herbal."

"Teh apa pun tidak apa sebetulnya," Karma mengambil satu cangkir, meniupnya sedikit, lalu meneguknya perlahan. "Hoek, pahit sekali!" Lidahnya reflek terjulur keluar.

Asano berusaha menahan tawa. Ekspresi Karma membuatnya tergelitik. "Tentu saja pahit. Ini bukan susu stroberi seperti yang sering kau minum, Karma-kun," Asano pun meraih botol dengan madu di dalamnya, "Kau harus memberinya madu atau gula agar rasa pahitnya hilang."

Madu tersebut lalu berpindah tangan dan likuid kental itu kemudian bercampur dengan teh milik Karma. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kini rasa manis madu memenuhi indera pengecap Karma. Rasa hangat pun turut menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Karma, "Omong-omong ini teh apa?"

" _Butterfly pea,_ " Jawab Asano singkat. "Bukankah warnanya terlihat menarik?"

"Warnanya terlihat tidak lazim untuk ukuran teh," Karma memutar-mutar cangkirnya dan Asano memberikan tatapan kalau-tumpah-kau-yang-bersihkan.

"Teh ini berasal dari Thailand dan diekstrak langsung dari bunga _butterfly pea_ ," Asano menjelaskan. "Senyawa antosianin yang menyebabkan warnanya menjadi biru seperti ini."

"Wah~ penjelasan yang bagus, Pak Guru~" Goda Karma.

"Kau harus banyak belajar, Karma-kun," Balas Asano sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tapi apa kau ingin melihat hal menarik lainnya dari teh ini?"

Karma memiringkan kepalanya. Asano mengambil satu irisan lemon dan memeras airnya. Tetesan air lemon jatuh ke atas teh Asano dan cairan yang sebelumnya biru, berubah menjadi ungu kemerahan.

Binar mata Karma tampak menunjukkan kekaguman. Jangan lupakan pula cengiran lebar khasnya. "Wah, tehnya bisa berubah warna!"

" _See_? Bisa dibilang ini salah satu contoh aplikasi larutan asam-basa," Asano melanjutkan, "Saat tingkat keasaman teh meningkat, warna teh yang semula biru dapat berubah menjadi ungu."

Karma terkekeh, "Seperti biasa, kau selalu pamer, Asano-kun," Karma kembali meminum tehnya.

"Ya. Dan seperti biasa, kau tetap menyukai kepintaranku—ah! Ralat. Kau menyukaiku, Karma-kun."

"Uhuk!" Teh yang seharusnya melewati jalur pencernaan, berakhir tragis masuk ke jalur pernapasan. Karma tersedak akibat ucapan Asano barusan. "Jangan kepedean."

"Memang kenyataannya seperti itu 'kan?" Giliran Asano yang menggoda Karma.

"Tch!" Wajah Karma berubah merah tanpa sadar.

"Hee, lihatlah ini," Asano memegang dagu Karma dan menyeringai, "Wajahmu memerah. Aku penasaran, apa ini karena terkena tetesan lemon juga?"

"Aku membencimu, Gakushuu-kun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Karma-kun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hari hampir gelap. Menginaplah di sini, Karma-kun."

"Ternyata kau memang sedang kesepian, ya?"

" ... "

"Baiklah, aku akan menginap. Dengan syarat,"

"Syarat apa?"

"Besok giliranmu yang menginap di rumahku dan harus sukarela meminum teh buatanku."

"Baiklah. Teh apa?"

"Teh campur _wasabi_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hyahoo~ Alice disini~ setelah sekian lama, akhirnya bisa bikin AsaKaru lagi :")

Soal teh biru yang bisa berubah warna itu memang ada kok~ kalian bisa cek di goo*le. Atau kalian bisa cek episode 770-771 nya detective co*an~ well, cara kerja tehnya sendiri sebetulnya mirip kertas lakmus buat nentuin pH~ (salahin temen saya yang nyekokin saya dengan pelajaran asam-basa padahal lagi liburan /plak/)

Dan cara pacaran(?) Karma sama Asano menurut saya harus intelek karena mereka anak-anak zenius :"v /apa ini/. Terus cara sms-an nya mirip johnlock di fandom sebelah /heh/

Btw... apa cuma saya di sini yang doki-doki ngebayangin diajarin sama Asano? Aaah~ jadikan aku murid privatmu, sensei~ /dibuang/

Anyway, makasih buat yang udah baca!

Review, please~ *tebar-tebar kertas lakmus(?)*


End file.
